


Inspirations

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 20th Century, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Role Models, US Navy, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘As there happens to be a spare holodeck, and I happen to have a new holoprogram, I think I’ll take advantage of all that happenstance.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Reading my March 27th, 2000 edition of Time Australia, the following line caught my eye; ‘[Commander Kathleen] McGrath doesn’t plant herself in the captain’s chair. She roams the bridge, chatting up her crew, her arms crossed or on her hips.’ After a line like that, what could I do but write a story?
> 
> Dedicated to Commander McGrath and all the women who have had the courage and tenacity to make inroads into the defence forces.
> 
> Also dedicated to Kate Mulgrew. She is a wonder, a beauty, and an absolute inspiration.

‘Captain,’ said Paris, ‘I found this in the cultural database - I thought you might be interested.’ He handed her a holoprogram. She looked at it warily. Seeing this, Tom added quickly, ‘Don’t worry - no Irish pubs.’

‘Thank you, Tom. I’ll put it aside for a rainy day.’

* * *

‘It never rains but it pours,’ sighed Kathryn, a month or two later, as she sank down onto the sofa in her readyroom. Standing by the door, Chakotay looked at his exhausted captain with a tired grin on his own face.

‘No argument there,’ he said. After weeks of uneventful space, they had come across an extremely territorial species, who had been more than reluctant to allow Voyager to cross their space. It had almost come to a pitched battle, but Captain Janeway’s diplomatic skills had staved that off in a mammoth sixteen-hour negotiation session.

‘Why don’t you take a break, Kathryn? You absolutely deserve it.’

‘There’s no way I could sleep,’ she said, eyes shut. ‘I’m still too keyed up. I don’t like close shaves.’

‘Then don’t try sleeping - go and do something on the holodeck. I happen to know that Holodeck 2 is free for the next four hours.’

Her eyes opened as she looked at him quizzically. ‘You happen to know? You didn’t just happen to book that time, did you?’

‘Now, why would I do that?’ Chakotay replied, mock-innocently.

Kathryn stood up and began searching the drawers of her desk. ‘I wouldn’t know,’ she replied. ‘But as there happens to be a spare holodeck, and I happen to have a new holoprogram, I think I’ll take advantage of all that happenstance.’ She pulled a data cylinder from a drawer and strode out of her readyroom. ‘See you later, Commander.’

Chakotay smiled and sat down in her chair, putting his feet up on her desk. Within a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

Kathryn found herself in the San Diego port, on the pier next to an old 20th century US naval frigate, the USS Jarrett. Before leaving the archway, she called up the relevant information from the database, and replicated a period costume. She ducked into a handy restroom, emerging arrayed as a late 20th century US navy captain. She mounted the gangplank.

‘I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager. Permission to come aboard?’

A silhouette opposite her said ‘Granted,’ then stepped into the light. Kathryn looked at a face framed by wisps of thin brown hair, a blue USS Jarrett cap above steady brown eyes. ‘Commander Kathleen McGrath, US Navy, commanding the Jarrett.’ The woman saluted. ‘Pleased to have you aboard, Captain - would you care to join me on the bridge?’

‘Thank you.’

‘Follow me, Captain,’ said Kathleen, turning. ‘I’m glad to have you aboard, to tell you the truth. It’s all very well to be the first woman to take a ship into a battle zone, but it means that I don’t have too many advisers available.’

‘Well, I’m pleased to offer you what advice I can,’ said Kathryn. ‘I could use the diversion.’

‘What’s wrong?’ asked Kathleen.

‘What isn’t wrong?’ answered Kathryn, following her host onto the bridge of the Jarrett. ‘We’re on our own in a part of space for which we have no charts, and somehow we’ve managed to gain a nasty reputation. The result is - people see us, they fire.’

‘And you have to pick up the pieces, right?’ said Kathleen, finishing a tour of the bridge by patting the helmsman’s shoulder. Kathryn smiled when she noticed the gesture.

‘That’s about it,’ said Kathryn. ‘But I was supposed to be giving you advice.’

‘Aw, don’t mind that,’ said Kathleen with a dismissive gesture. ‘Let me tell you something. I may not have commanded the Jarrett into a combat zone yet, but I know that the most important thing is to trust to your crew. They’ll get you through - you can’t do anything by yourself.’

Again Kathryn smiled. ‘I know that, Kathleen. My crew are the best there is. They were really a bunch of misfits and criminals when we got together, but there is no one I’d trust more. So now I’ll give you a piece of advice. Have a first officer you can rely on absolutely. Someone you know you can leave the ship to.’

‘If I have to,’ finished Kathleen, but Kathryn shook her head.

‘Even if you don’t have to. Your XO should be someone you trust implicitly. Never get into any power plays on your ship, either.’

This time Kathleen smiled. ‘I think you’re lucky, Kathryn. You can avoid power plays - you’re miles from the admiralty. I’ll have them on my back every day.’

‘Well then, Kathleen, don’t let them get you down.’

‘Don’t worry, I won’t.’

‘Computer,’ said Kathryn, ‘change time index to T plus 2 days.’ The compact bridge faded from around her, and Kathryn found herself standing on a platform with a number of US Navy officials. In front of them was a crowd of sailors, civilians, and members of the press.

‘Commander McGrath,’ asked one of the press, ‘how does it feel to be the first women to lead a US Navy ship into combat?’

‘I don’t know,’ replied Kathleen. ‘I haven’t done it yet.’ A ripple of laughter spread through the crowd.

‘What is it like to be a role model to so many young women all over the United States?’ asked another reporter.

Kathleen paused for a moment, then, hands on her hips, she spoke into the microphone. ‘I find it incredibly awe-inspiring, to tell you the truth. The knowledge that people are watching what I do isn’t half as intimidating as the thought that young women will try to emulate what I do. Because what I’m doing isn’t really all that important; it’s what they will do, in the future, that will shape this world into a future that we can be happy with. And all I can tell you is that I promise them that, for their sake, I will complete my mission with dignity, grace, strength and panache. For their sake, not for mine.’

From her place behind the various Naval Admirals, Kathryn smiled.

* * *

‘You’re looking much more cheerful this morning, Captain,’ said Torres.

‘Thank you, Lieutenant,’ said Kathryn. She turned to Paris. ‘I suppose I should thank you, too.’

Paris looked back at her with a puzzled expression. ‘Captain?’

‘You remember that holodeck program you gave me, Tom? I had some time to run it last night.’ Kathryn nodded and then started the briefing. As Seven began to give an efficiency report, Torres turned to Paris and mouthed, ‘Holodeck program?’

Paris sent a message to her padd, ‘Not that sort of program.’

At the end of the briefing, Kathryn called Torres back. ‘B’Elanna, when you have some time, there’s a holodeck character I’d like you to meet.’

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Kathleen McGrath died of cancer on September 26th, 2002, aged 50. Her obituary in The Economist predicted that had she lived, she would have become an Admiral in the US Navy, and suggested that she might one day have been a member of the Joint Chiefs. The obituary also noted the existence of the Star Trek character of Captain Kathryn Janeway.


End file.
